Ticy Phenyl
Ticy Phenyl is a third-year student at West Genetics. She was formerly ranked 3rd among all West Genetics third-year students and now is now ranked 1st due to Chiffon Fairchild's death and Elizabeth Mably's temporary withdrawal from active-duty. Ticy is currently West Genetics' Student Council President. She attempted to surrender her office to Elizabeth upon her return to active duty, but Elizabeth refused her offer, as she believed Ticy should not forfeit her position so easily. Background Ticy was the third-ranked strongest third-year student from Finland and Chiffon's assistant as the Student Council Vice-President, known as the Hitman (懐刀 Futokorogatana). Her Volt Weapon is an enlarged Zanbatō. Appearance Ticy possesses a moderate build and average height. She has black hair and originally wore it long, having it reach down to her waist. She has grey eyes. After Chiffon's death, Ticy decided to cut her hair down to the same length Chiffon once had, finishing it with the two tied-off bangs covering her cheeks. She did this to honour her deceased friend and to show others that her spirit is very much alive. During the Busters Arc, Ticy wears a black pants, black shoes, and a white shirt under a black jacket. Personality Ticy is a kind, yet quiet and shy individual, only speaking when spoken to or when the situation requires so, as shown in First Chronicle and various anime episodes. She is not very assertive, possibly because of the bullying she received after scoring zero points in her first Carnival. Ticy also doesn't seem enjoy combat and tries to avoid them whenever possible. When deciding on the method to use to elect the student council president (by fighting or by voting), according to Attia, Ticy would have chose voting. And even if it was going to be fighting, Ticy would have withdrawn. When it comes to Chiffon, however, she will not hesitate to protect her. In fact, the only time she fights in a Carnival is to protect Chiffon; she only fight those who tries to fight Chiffon. This is why Chiffon's rank still remains unaffected since its establishment. Like Chiffon, she is also confused by the gossips and rumours about Satellizer. She also shows fear towards her, as shown at her expression when Chiffon hide behind her in fear, despite being stronger than her at that time. After Chiffon's death, Ticy's personality changed significantly. Following the 11th Nova Clash, Ticy is much more strict and assertive, as she is trying to enforce Chiffon's legacy and make West Genetics the greatest Genetics academy in the world. She's become colder, more intimidating and more threatening, as shown in her brief conversation with Satellizer and Charles. Her change in personality has shocked many of her classmates, especially Arnett McMillan, who considers Ticy a rival, and Attia Simmons, who questioned whether she is even the Ticy she knows. During the 12th Nova Clash however, Chiffon's spirit forced Ticy to confront the real her. After accepting who she really was, Ticy's personality became closer to how she was before Chiffon's passing. Freezing: Zero First Chronicles Sister Margaret notes that Ticy has placed third in the Carnival rankings solely by defeating people who challenge Chiffon Fairchild for number one. In 2063, prior to her appearance in her first-year's Fall Carnival, she is nicknamed Zero Points for not scoring anything (even when five points are obtained for being able to materialize a Volt Weapon). During that year, she becomes room-mates and friends with Chiffon, who also has zero points because of her late enrolment. West Genetics divided its Pandora years into three classes, ranked by points obtained in the Carnivals. Being low in points after the first Carnival, she ended up in Class-C, and became the "servant" to higher-pointing Pandora's of her class due to military hierarchy as her having the lowest score (weak serve strong). Chiffon comforts and supports Ticy which earns her the ire of the higher ranking Pandoras. Taking Ticy's pet turtle away, they threaten Ticy, placing her in a compromising position to take revealing pictures of Chiffon, if she wanted to get Tii back. With no option, Ticy proceeds by giving Chiffon a massage, with the end result being that she is comforted by Chiffon, and is sexually molested instead. When the Freshman Carnival began, Ticy was able to deploy her Zanbato Volt Weapon, and she challenged Felice Mojave to a one-on-one battle, but Felice spat on their agreement by surrounding herself with other Class-C Pandora, who were going to beat up Ticy; which they did and Ticy caved, crying that she was not strong enough. Chiffon revealed herself and wondered how people could hurt each other so easily and casually without any sign of remorse. When she was met in continuous insolence, Chiffon decided to stop smiling for once and go on a rampage against forty-nine of her classmates, slashing them with her large claw and tearing off limbs with sadistic jubilee. Ticy was terrified of her friend, but when Chiffon had Arnett, her fiftieth victim, in her gauntlet, Ticy smashed her weapon against Chiffon's. Though Ticy's weapon broke, Chiffon was surprised by Ticy's sudden audacity. Ticy cried for her kind friend to return and promised she would get stronger. Chiffon put on a smile and told Ticy she had to make good on her promise. Out of her fugue, Chiffon collapsed and fell unconscious, and Ticy was recorded as the Pandora who defeated the 50-Pandora killer, Chiffon. As a result, Ticy gains a third place ranking in her second Carnival, the 2063 West Genetics Summer Carnival, having the points to barely beat out Arnett McMillan but not enough to surpass Elizabeth Mably for second. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Ticy is first seen outside a club off-campus, accosted by three angry male youths. One is upset that Ticy got his clothes wet, and wasn't soothed by her offer to pay for his dry cleaning. Privately, she wonders how she got in such a mess. She's next seen in a flashback with Chiffon, who's going over the number of instances of students frequently going to clubs off-campus. Ticy said it was good for students to unwind once in a while, but her best friend countered it could've caused problems due to too much "fooling around." Ticy imagined a lot of sensual episodes over what Chiffon had said. The Student Council President then proclaimed it was their duty to stop Pandoras from causing trouble off-campus. When the Finnish Pandora asked if it was right to punish students when they had little evidence of wrongdoing, Chiffon suggested they go undercover and find the evidence they need. Ticy asked her best friend if she was going alone, and Chiffon said if the President went on this mission, the Vice-President was going with her. "I went ahead and got a dress for you to wear!" she declared, which startled Ticy to no end. Ticy is next seen outside the club, still surrounded by angry youths and completely separated from Chiffon. She asked if she could've left, but the man replied she would've had to pay both his dry cleaning, and with her body. As she was trapped against the wall, she knew if she resisted, it would've reflected badly on Chiffon. Suddenly, a newcomer called out to the angry youth, telling him to back off while he could. He introduced himself as Abel Rotomaster, and proclaimed the dark-haired girl could've floored them instantly if she desired. Ticy disliked the further attention, she disliked it even more when the newcomer called her by name, which shocked her to no end. As the youths tried to call Abel's bluff, a rat appeared nearby Ticy, which terrified the supposedly fearless Pandora. She stamped down towards the rodent, and while her blow missed the scurrying rodent, it left a noticeable dent on the pavement, which scared the angry youths away. The next thing she heard was Abel's voice, asking if she needed help. Ticy demanded to know how he knew her identity, since she was wearing the "perfect disguise." The male youth surmised she was dressed up for her first night out at the club, but was amazed she was so "adventurous." Ticy denied the accusation, and said it was all part of her duty as a member of the Student Council. She practically broke down into tears as she felt Abel didn't believe her. Suddenly, Chiffon appeared and nailed Abel with a diving kick, which knocked him hard to the ground. She then vowed to kill him for making Ticy cry. The dark-haired Pandora pleaded for Abel's life, and her friend wondered why she was covering for him. She's next seen by Abel's bedside, as the youth is seen in a neck-brace and a bandage on his right cheek. She apologized for what happened the previous night, though Abel didn't blame her in the least. Though he admitted that he thought if Ticy liked going to clubs, then he'd have the chance to know her better, which again flustered the Hitman to no end. She then asked how he knew her identity, and Abel countered since she was one of the top five juniors, along with Chiffon's right hand woman, that there was no way he couldn't have known. Ticy tried to pass it off, and Abel asked if she felt inferior to Chiffon. When Abel felt Ticy could've beaten the Monster if she gave it her all, the Finnish Pandora vehemently denied it, saying she had no reason to fight her best friend. Abel mentioned that if she was satisfied with the arrangement, it was all well and good. Though when he suggested that Chiffon might have wanted her to think she was inferior, Ticy tearfully snapped at him, saying he knew nothing about Chiffon and herself, and ran out of the room. She's later seen in the cafeteria, overhearing several Pandoras calling her Chiffon's "pet" and "guard dog." She sits outside on a bench, and begins her meal when a familiar voice calls out to her, which nearly makes her choke on her lunch. She turns to see Abel again, and pouts as he recalls his earlier insinuation. The brash youth apologizes, and asks her out on a date to make it up. At first Ticy rejects him, until she sees an offered pamphlet, which shows there'd be a turtle festival at the aquarium. Abel then ran off, saying he'd met her there, and Ticy proclaimed she never agreed to anything. Ticy is next seen at the aquarium in street clothes, put out at how pushy Abel had been. Though she was curious about he knew she liked turtles. She heard Abel call out to her, amazed she'd come so early. Ticy countered that it wasn't because she was excited or anything. Though when her "date" said he was so excited he could barely sleep, it made her blush. She claimed she'd only come to apologize for what happened at the club, not to have any fun. Though she she looked adoringly at the turtles, she found it increasingly more difficult to deny it. When she saw two turtles kissing one another, she was lost in adoration. Though when Abel said she was cuter, Ticy accused him of teasing her again. She then asked how he knew she liked turtles, and Abel replied he'd been watching her for some time. He then apologized for what he'd said the other day, and that he was wrong to take his frustrations out on her. Abel then spoke of his father, who'd taken a job in the political field rather than become a politician and risk losing. It was then Ticy saw the connection, that Abel thought she didn't fight Chiffon because she was afraid to lose. Ticy said she had no reason to fight Chiffon, and Abel finally conceded her point. He admitted he always wanted people he admired to be the best there is, even if they didn't want to be. When Ticy heard he was going to rethink his opinion of his father, she was glad. She's next seen in a club, her hair done up and a pair of glasses resting on her nose, since Chiffon had proclaimed earlier they were infiltrating the club again. She wondered if Abel was there, and knew she'd die of embarrassment if he recognized. "Hey, Ticy-senpai!" a familiar voice called out, which made her spit up her drink. She tried disguising her voice by holding her nose, which seemed to fool him at the time. On a whim, she asked what type of girl he liked. Abel replied he was very picky about the type of girl he liked. Though before he could go into detail, the sprinkler system was activated, and everyone evacuated the club. Outside the club, Abel offered Ticy his coat. At first she refused, saying she wasn't cold. Though when the youth mentioned that he could've seen through her wet clothes, she immediately slapped him across the face and took it. "Hey!" the youth protested. "I'd never do anything to a girl without her consent!" "So you'd do it if she lets you, huh," Tick asked mentally with an impassive look. Abel then admitted he was a Limiter at Genetics. When Ticy wondered if he already had a partner, Abel denied it, saying he and friends came to the club to practice talking to girls, which surprised the dark-haired Pandora. When Abel said there was an older girl he liked, Ticy was again surprised. She asked if he'd asked her out or done the Baptism, the male youth denied it, saying there was no way she would've been with him, since she was the best Pandora in all Genetics. The more he spoke of her, the more Ticy believed he was talking about Chiffon, and came to the conclusion that being nice to her was his way of getting on Chiffon's good side. Finally, she told him to ask her out, since he was such an "amazing person," she would definitely approve of him. Encouraged, he left her to put her advice into action, and thanked her wholeheartedly. Though she was happy at his new-found courage, she was also a bit dejected that he apparently wasn't interested in her. However, she felt it was for the best. The next day, she and Chiffon encounter Abel, who offers the Finnish Pandora a bouquet of flowers and asks her to make him her Limiter. The Monster left the two to themselves, much to Ticy's chagrin. The dark-haired Pandora asked him why he was letting Chiffon get away, especially since she was the "best Pandora" in his book. Abel conceded she was definitely the strongest, but to him she was not the best. In his eyes, the best Pandora in West Genetics, was Ticy Phenyl. The junior was awed at what she heard, then was embarrassed when Abel said he saw through her disguise the other night. Abel added that he took her advice to heart, and made his move, just as he said he would. Ticy called him mean for teasing her so badly, and accepted him as her Limiter. Freezing Introductory Arc Ticy is briefly seen accompanying Chiffon Fairchild in stopping the fight between Satellizer and Miyabi.Freezing manga; Chapter 004 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Ticy backs up Chiffon, when Chiffon confronts Elizabeth about the retaliation against Satella.Freezing manga; Chapter 024 10th Nova Clash As the Nova approach West Genetics, Ticy informs Chiffon that Eugene and Abel Rotomaster are on their way. She accompanies Chiffon to defend the Ravensbourne Nucleotide against the controlled Nova Form Pandora from East Genetics where they defeat Milena Marius.Freezing manga; Chapter 037, page 011 11th Nova Clash Ticy wasn't part of the West Genetics team that was selected to participate in the E-Pandora project, even though she was the 3rd strongest Pandora of West Genetics. She's seen at the end of this Arc worrying about Chiffon's safety.Freezing manga; Chapter 091Later, Ticy sits in a classroom in shock over the news of Chiffon's death. Chiffon appears before Ticy in bright lights that soon become her her in spiritual form, telling Ticy to be strong for they'll meet again, but until then Ticy will be her successor. Ticy asserts that she's timid and weak, but Chiffon declares that Ticy is the kindest and the strongest Pandora of West Genetics. Chiffon then leaves her with her ribbon as proof of their encounter.Freezing manga; Chapter 092 Student Presidency Duel Arc After Chiffon's death, Ticy cuts her hair and vies for the presidency against Arnett McMillan.Freezing manga; Chapter 093 To most people's surprise, the timid Ticy decides to fight for the title instead of the electoral route. When Ticy arrives at the stadium to fight Arnett, the West Genetics student body is astonished by Ticy's new appearance, which is highly reminiscent to Chiffon's.Freezing manga; Chapter 094 Before Sister Margaret begins the match, Arnett comments that Ticy, despite her demeanour, is incredibly powerful and won't be easy to beat. When the match starts, Ticy effortlessly repels Arnett with the Swiss Pandora attacks with a No-Interval Triple Accel. Arnett regroups and attacks with her new technique, Satellizer L. Bridget's Accel Tempest. Ticy, in return, débuts a new technique of her own, Chiffon's Illusion Turn, which allows Ticy to evade Arnett's Accel-Tempest and strike her across the head with her large sword. Arnett is immediately knocked out and Ticy becomes the new Student Council president as well as the new rank #1 of the third-year West Genetics student body.Freezing manga; Chapter 095 Ticy announces in her victory speech that West Genetics' hierarchy will be more strictly observed to ensure order in the academy in order to make West Genetics the best Genetics Academy in the world. Everyone applauds Ticy though some know that the old Ticy would have never implemented such a rule. When Satellizer goes to applaud Ticy, the new Student Body President coldly brushes her off and threatens to punish her whereas Chiffon did not. Yet despite her new look and demeanour, her old self is still present, as evidenced when she's alone in the Culture Center, watching old movies of Chiffon in action. She is spotted by Arnett, but her rival does not approach her. Later, Arnett approached Ticy and Arnett comments that she didn't know Ticy had even more power in her. Arnett then warns that she'll be watching Ticy, making she sure she doesn't slip. Ticy then whispers in Arnett's ear that she wouldn't have it any other way.Freezing manga; Chapter 096 Valkyrie Introduction Arc Ticy first appears in the Student Council room, several days after the Valkyries had made their début. According to Morgan, one of her council members, dissatisfaction with the preferential treatment given to Team 13 was growing every day. It gave the impression that the faculty was creating an elite team on campus, which was probably the reason many students had an inferiority complex. Morgan suggested the new President take action in order to gain merit and show her capabilities after taking office. Ticy quickly changed the subject, and rose from her chair as she offered to make her council member some tea. Morgan politely declined, which made Ticy sit back down. Privately, she knew Team 13 brought a lot of unstable factors, and if she'd acted rashly, she would've made the student body feel inferior for no reason. Moreover, before she acted, she felt something would occur within the newly formed group before long.Freezing manga; Chapter 105, pages 13-15 Her next appearance is during the impromptu battle between Arnett McMillan and Charles Bonaparte, where she materializes between the pair and forcefully separated them. She first turns to her rival, who's livid over her interference. She calmly replies that she knew of her reasons for fighting, but told her that some people liked to bluff to appear bigger than they were, and told Arnett not to sink to Charles' level. When the "Young Tempest Phoenix" protested, she ordered her to be silent, and warned her that any future incidents would've been dealt with by her, personally. Charles tried to protest, but Roxanne Elipton silenced her and promised to apologize to Team Arnett later, a plan to which Charles did not agree. She looked to her old rival, whom she knew was furious at being denied her vengeance. She watched as she made some disparaging comment towards Satellizer and led her group away.Freezing manga; Chapter 111 12th Nova Clash Ticy is later shown as the Leader of Platoon 1 in the joint training exercise between the Pandora and Platoon 13.Freezing manga; Chapter 117 After the teams are dispersed to combat the dummy Nova, she along with the other Pandora, succumb to the "black smoke" that emerges once the Faylan Generator became defective. Ticy realizes that the "black smoke" is an illusion, which takes the form of something the Pandora fear or hate, and she anguishes over that fact that whom she sees is none other than Chiffon Fairchild; her supposed best friend.Freezing manga; Chapter 119 As the situation continues to deteriorate, Ticy is seen hiding behind a rock, tears in her eyes and her hands over her ears while her platoon is literally eaten alive by the Unknown-Type saurian Nova. She desperately tried to ignore the voice of the ersatz Chiffon, which resounded within her tormented mind. The apparition proclaimed that Ticy resented Chiffon for protecting her so much, for she was doing it "only to satisfy her own pride." Though the top-ranked junior continued to deny it, her tormentor countered by saying it was pointless to hide anything in the "world of truths." All but overwhelmed with despair, the Student Council President mentally pleaded for help, from anyone.Freezing manga; Chapter 126, pages 16-19 She's next seen a few panels later, still behind the rock but no sign of the fake Chiffon. She looked out, and was horrified as she saw a real Nova out on the field, along with several saurian-like creatures that were created from its body.Freezing manga; Chapter 127, pages 22-23 As the situation continues to deteriorate, Ticy leaves the rock and begins running frantically, while the illusion Chiffon continues to speak to her, which torments Ticy. Crying, she falls and encounters her classmate, whom has lost a leg and a forearm, but is still breathing. Ticy piggybacks her away from the scene, but she is intercepted by a saurian-like Nova, causing her to drop her comrade. She is emotionally paralysed, unable to attack, and when the Nova does, Ticy sees four powerful beams attack the creature. The attacker is none other than Elizabeth Mably and André. Elizabeth shouts for West Genetics' Rank 1 to get up and fight before engaging the Nova herself. Ticy watches her former classmate fight and thinks about how she always followed behind Chiffon, while Elizabeth always fought herself and hoped to surpass the "Monster". Watching Elizabeth fight inspired Ticy to finally fight for herself; she blocks an attack from the Nova and begins to attack while the ribbon in her hair tears and falls to the ground. Freezing manga; Chapter 132 She keeps attacking, and after Elizabeth fires more lasers, Ticy uses her Illusion Turn to get behind the Nova and strike again, but her Volt Weapon breaks. She tries again, but her weapon breaks again and gets knocked across her head. She later gets up, wanting to fight and win. The illusion Chiffon appears behind Ticy giving West Genetics' Rank 1 her last words of encouragement; like Rana, Satellizer, and Roxanne, Ticy then transcends with six wings of light. Meanwhile the Nova has been fighting Elizabeth, and the she has been forced on the defence. Before she is completely overwhelmed, Ticy, with her wings, decapitates the Nova and twirls with her Volt Weapon, easily obliterating the rest of the beast with her new found power.Freezing manga; Chapter 133 After the Nova had perished, Ticy looked back to her classmate, tears in her eyes and finally smiling once more. She confessed how Chiffon told her that strength alone wasn't enough to lead, and that she finally understood why her friend deemed Elizabeth worthy to be a leader. "And so, I'll ask you. Please, lead West Genetics!" she declared in a commanding voice. "That is what our former leader, Chiffon, would've wanted!" And with that, she listened with a smile as Elizabeth declared that they would've rescue all the remaining wounded on the field. "Understood," Ticy replied respectfully, "President Elizabeth."Freezing manga; Chapter 134 Busters Arc As a Transcendent Pandora and a survivor of the recent clash, Ticy is kept at Gengo's private base with the other survivors instead of returning to school. Ticy is later seen in a room with Team Arnett, and Elizabeth Mably wanting to give Elizabeth the presidency title, saying that Chiffon had always meant for Elizabeth to take her place. Though true, Elizabeth refuses the offer, telling her that it was not a good idea to give up her presidency so easily. Elizabeth then makes a speech saying that they have to deal with their current situation with everyone smiling afterwards.Freezing manga; Chapter 147 Ticy is then seen with Elizabeth, Arnett, Roxanne Elipton, and Rana Linchen when they encounter Amelia Evans. Amelia proceeds to call Ticy and Arnett by name, showing that she some how knows them. It is revealed that she knows them because of the connection she and Chiffon had during her brief transformation as a Nova, with Chiffon giving Amelia her dying words for her friends at Genetics. For Ticy it was "Sorry I couldn't stay by your side." Ticy then cries on her knees at such words from her late friend.Freezing manga; Chapter 150, pages 16-23 Ticy is next seen at Gengo's dinner party with Abel. She is dressed in a white button down shirt with black pants and black jacket unlike the other Pandora who are showcasing fine dresses. When Elizabeth states her dislike of parties after a Nova Clash, Ticy walks in and states that Pandora, who walks a path of life and death, may lose a comrade at any moment. Even so they must fight on, enjoying their lives to the fullest in order to never hesitate in times of combat. Ticy admits that she simply reiterated Chiffon's belief of what it means to be a Pandora. When Arnett teases Ticy for looking cool, Elizabeth notices that Ticy and Arnett are developing more of a friendship with their rivalry.Freezing manga; Chapter 155 When the Busters storm the dinner party, Ticy and Abel arrive after seeing Elizabeth, Arnett, and Satellizer fail to hinder the four murderous women. Ticy reminds them of their order to leave for shelter as dealing with the intruders was not their duty. One with pink hair advises that two of them move deeper into the base while a cannon wielding Pandora and another with snake eyes stay behind. Ticy reveals herself to the women, but advocates leaving the scene with her classmates. When Arnett wants to get the other two girls, Ticy explains that they don't know the enemy's battling capabilities. When Ticy still insists all retreating as ordered, the Genetics Pandora are attacked by energy whips from the cannon-wielding intruder. She takes absolute delight in forcing the students into a corner, but Ticy, against her own advice, teleports behind her enemy, "Gigantes Glaive" already deployed. Ticy moves to strike, but her enemy generates a barrier to negate the attack. Ticy is attacked with more cannon fire, but she forces her gun-happy opponent on the defence with a second Illusion Turn, as she is about to strike again.Freezing manga; Chapter 161, pages 1-13 Moments later, Ticy is hoisted head-first in the air by the snake-eyed intruder, who wasn't so much as scratched.Freezing manga; Chapter 161, pages 23-25 Ticy was brutalized, but refused to give up. She kicked at her enemy, who quickly released her and struck her with two Tempest Turn combinations. The Hitman released her transcendent might, and her Genetics classmates cheer her on, Elizabeth bragging at what Ticy can now accomplish. Ticy began to engage both Busters, and the gunner fired a Nova Particle Beam at her. Ticy's blade is able to completely deflect the attack, shocking her trigger happy opponent. West Genetics' Rank #1 performs quick evasive manoeuvres to confuse her opponents who cannot touch her. However, Ticy's attack pattern became too evident predictable, and was stopped by a single elbow to the face. The Genetics Pandora are all stunned. The silent intruder generated her small knives and dug them into each of Ticy's shoulders. In a single motion, Ticy's arms are severed and she fell to the ground.Freezing manga; Chapter 162 Satellizer began to move, but the gunner placed her foot on Ticy's head, and vowed to crush it if anyone tried anything. A teary-eyed Abel rushed to his Pandoras' aid, and realizing who Abel is, the cannon holder blasted off his one of his legs. Ticy listened to Abel's attacker ridicule all of Ticy's efforts, who mocks that she can now watch helplessly as her Limiter is violated before he would be killed.Freezing manga; Chapter 162 Ticy watches as Abel is molested and Jessica smashes her head into the grass when Abel refuses to abide by Isabella's demands. A furious Satellizer then goes for Isabella's head with her transcendent abilities, but Satellizer misses, and everyone is still at the mercy of the two Busters.Freezing manga; Chapter 163 Cassandra awakens from her drunken stupor and saves them all but nearly crushing them with the debris from one of her particle cannon attacks. Aware of her destructive capabilities, Cassandra retracted her weapons and restored Ticy, Abel, and Satellizer's limbs. Ticy them immediately attended to Abel, but the two were unable to get off the ground as Jessica released an Anti-Freezing field.Freezing manga; Chapter 165 Isabella walked around the students whom she could have killed in seconds and instead moved to the real threat who was paralysed on the ground. Isabella blasted Cassandra and point-blank, but the Legendary Pandora had reverted into her "true nature" and rose as an N3 Nova who released an unbelievably massive particle cannon that stretched for miles. No one was killed from the attack but Isabella's right arm had been disintegrated. While everyone was regrouping, they looked into the sky to see that Cassandra has summoned five Pandora-Type Nova.Freezing manga; Chapters 173-174 13th Nova Clash To be added Abilities Overview *Ticy was initially introduced as the third strongest Pandora in her class and rose to first place after defeating Arnett McMillan to fill the vacancy left behind by Chiffon and Elizabeth. *Ticy rarely engages in combat outside of Carnivals. However, according to Attia, who fought her in the Carnivals, Ticy utilizes a defensive fighting style, not relying on the speed of a Accel Turn and having a brute strength that belies her fragile appearance. This fighting style seems to be extremely effective as she was able to hold her own in a 2 vs 1 battle against Attia Simmons and Marin Maxwell, as well as defeating Arnett McMillan multiple times. *After Chiffon's death, Ticy's fighting style seems to have change, favouring more on offence and evasive manoeuvres to get behind her opponent and strike. However, against more battle-experienced opponents, Ticy's strategy can be easily countered. *Ticy is also shown to have a high reaction speed as she was able to repel Arnett's attack without using her Illusion Turn, a remarkable feat since Arnett was using a non-interval Triple Accel. *Overall, Ticy's strength is acknowledge by many powerful and talented Pandoras, such as Arnett, who longs for a chance to defeat her, and Charles, who calls Ticy a monster. Elizabeth Mably also openly and confidently agrees that Ticy is the strongest Pandora in West Genetics. Volt Weapon *Ticy's Volt Weapon, Gigantes Glaive, 'is a large zanbato. *Ticy is able to manipulate the density of her sword in order to make it stronger. This ability gives the sword immense defence and offensive characteristics, something that Ticy takes full advantage of. High End Skills *Despite Ticy's defensive fighting-style, she initially seemed to be an Accel-Type Pandora, able to use Accel Turn well enough to get in front of Arnett and block her in time before she attacks Satellizer and Rana.Freezing manga; Chapter 23 *In her battle with Arnett for the position of Class President, Ticy uses a variation of Chiffon's Illusion Turn. Using this, Ticy was able to easily defeat Arnett. Her control of the Illusion Turn is further demonstrated when she instantly materialized in front Arnett McMillan and World Class Pandora Charles Bonaparte in the middle of their fight while they were using their own High End Skills at full speed. She then subdued them with little effort. *Ticy's Illusion does not leave an after-image and she prefers to teleport around the battlefield to keep her opponents guessing and unsure. Ticy almost always uses her Illusion Turn to teleport behind her opponents and attack them while they are still vulnerable. Unlike Chiffon's version, Ticy's Illusion Turn is shown to be predictable and thus vulnerable to a counter. Transcendence *Upon achieving transcendence, Ticy is able to take down the previously indomitable Humanoid Nova with punitive ease. *When she fully taps into her abilities, Ticy is granted immense defences as she is able to block a Nova Particle Cannon from a Plasma Stigmata-empowered Pandora with her Volt Weapon. Relationships Chiffon Fairchild Chiffon is her late, but dearest/best friend whom Ticy lived with during their time together and who's side she hardly left. Chiffon and Ticy worked side-by-side as the President and Vice President receptively. Ticy had such a close relationship with Chiffon that she was labelled Chiffon's "Lap dog." During the 12th Nova Clash, Chiffon's spirit resonated with Ticy's Stigmata during a mental attack from the "Voice of the Nova." Aware of her friend's fear and grim façade, Chiffon's words of encouragement turned to words of torture the tempted Ticy to run and hide. When Ticy denounced the illusion, Chiffon admitted she was truly her best friend and gave her the gift of transcendence. Abel Rotomaster Abel is her Limiter. Ticy cares for Abel greatly as seen when she broke down into tears when his leg was severed and he was sexually harassed by Isabella Lucas. Abel returns Ticy's caring feelings as he tearfully rushed to her after her arms were sliced off by Jessica Edwin. Tii Tii is Ticy's late pet turtle. Ticy loved Tii so greatly that she was willing to betray her one true friend Chiffon, in order to get him back after he was stolen. When it was revealed that Tii had died Ticy was emotionally devastated. She made a small grave for him which she would frequently bring flowers to. Arnett McMillan Although Arnett hates Ticy, this is only to be found a one-sided hate. Ticy, in contrary to Arnett, always behaves rational and clam around Arnett, much to Arnett's disdain. After the 12th Nova Clash, the former rivals finally become friends, under Elizabeth's leadership. Elizabeth Mably Before the 12th Nova Clash, Elizabeth and Ticy never interacted with each other outside of Carnival, as Ticy prevented Elizabeth from fighting Chiffon. However, Ticy had repeatedly heard Chiffon say that Elizabeth was the one who would lead and unite all other Pandora, something Ticy could not understand as her best friend was the strongest. During the 12th Nova Clash, Ticy's weak heart was exposed after her grim façade was broken by fear of fighting the Nova. She was saved by Elizabeth, whose mere presence gave Ticy the courage to fight and dedicate her strength for the one who was to be called "leader," leading her to overcome Chiffon's illusion and achieve transcendence. Trivia *'Ticy is the only Pandora in the series to own a pet –Tii, a turtle. *'Ticy' is the first Student Council President to willingly relinquish her office, as she did in the 12th Nova Clash. References Category:Pandora Category:Transcendent Pandora